The Fifth Kind
by Telain of Lorien
Summary: What if Humans, Elves, Dwarves and Hobbits were not the only species summoned to the council of Elrond? What if there was a fifth group?   This is my first story so please don't be too harsh in criticism! thanks
1. Valaina

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings. (i wish i did...lol)**

Valaina walked swiftly but quietly through the dark forest in search of her brother Turin. He had stormed away from the manor an hour or two before when his twin sister had again beaten him in a fencing match.

He was now sitting in a tree about fifteen feet from the ground. He was sure that she would not find him there.

Valaina had been seeking Turin for twenty minutes when she stopped and remembered something. 'Did he not hide above ground the last time?' she thought. She then turned her attention to the trees.

Valaina was fond of trees. She always had been; at least as far as she could remember. She had many hidden talents but one of her favorites was her ability to communicate with them.

She walked up to a particularly tall one, which she concluded would be a wise tree considering its height. She placed a hand at the base of the tree and immediately an image of her brother sitting in a tree came to her. She rose and started to think. 'Oh Turin you silly boy.' She knew exactly where he was. She looked up to see her surprised brother looking down at her.

"Well Val it took you long enough!" he exclaimed with a mixture of humor and sarcasm. She was happy to see that he was done being angry with her.

She laughed, "I do not think it took me quite as long as the last time!" she said remembering how it had taken her at least 2 hours to find him in the last instance. "Now, come down here. Father wishes to speak with both of us."

He laughed but did not move. 'Today, Turin!" she said. He then jumped gracefully from his perch and proceeded to walk back to the manor with her.

* * *

Turin and Valaina's father was Viktor, king of the Avatari. The Avatari were a unique kind of immortal beings in that they could control the elements with their minds. Earth, wind, fire and water. Each avatar could control one element but only the Royal family could control multiple elements. Viktor was the most powerful of them and could control all four. This ability would be passed to only one of his children.

Viktor was a strict ruler but he was also kind and just. His largest problem was having to choose one of his children to inherit his power. But his choice had been made and he had called his children to him to inform them of his decision.

* * *

Turin and Valaina were 245 years old. Valaina was definitely the wiser of the two siblings. Yet she was also very skilled in battle. Even though she was a fighter she was also considerably graceful and witty for her age. Many of the men in her father's court did not take her seriously. She thought the reason for this was because she was a woman. This however did not matter considering she had bested most of them in battle skills and wisdom.

Her mother, Caladhiel had died when she was very young. Thus she had learned the pain of death at a young age. That was nearly 200 years ago though and she had learned to conceal the pain very well.

* * *

The twins arrived at the manor 10 minutes later and were met by one of their father's advisors Lord Xavier.

"Your father is in the throne room. Hurry! You know how impatient he can be!" he said in a slightly annoyed manner.

"Thank you Lord Xavier we shall make haste!" Valaina said half over her shoulder as the two walked quickly towards the throne room.

They stopped in front of the door to collect themselves and then simultaneously entered the room. It was a very large room with extravagant décor and dark walls and flooring. Viktor was seated in a large throne at the end of the far end of the room. The twins walked straight towards him.

Viktor spotted the two and waited for them to approach him. When they were about 15 feet away from the throne the king looked around the room, " Leave us." He said with authority. Immediately the lords and ladies vacated the room to comply with his orders. When everyone had gone leaving Viktor and his children he spoke.

"Well my children I am glad you finally decided to come."

Valaina spoke first, "I am sorry we are late father. We were in the forest." She said not wanting to put the blame for their tardiness on Turin.

"Ah I see. Anyway, I have asked you both to come to me today to speak to you of two affairs of high importance." He paused. "The first is the matter of which one of you shall inherit my abilities. I have made my decision."

"And which of us shall it be father?" Turin said with anticipation.

"I am sorry Turin but your sister is to be the inheritor." Viktor replied. What happened next surprised him greatly. His son was smiling from ear to ear and his daughter was speechless.

"Congratulations Valaina!" Turin exclaimed. He was very kind hearted and he knew that his sister had defiantly worked much harder for this than he had. He would still be king when his father died because he was the son but he was happy that his sister would receive something too.

"Thank you Turin." She was very surprised at Turin's reaction she always thought he would hate her if she received their father's abilities. She was very happy to see how he was taking the news.

Viktor then said, "Now that that is out of the way the second order of business is much more important. I have received word from Elrond of Rivendell. He asks for my presence in a secret council of the free races. I however cannot leave the manor for some time because I must watch over our people. I have thus decided that Valaina and three other members of the court shall go in my stead."

Valaina was very excited she had always longed to meet elves. She had studied the elvish language and there history.

"I am greatly honored father." she said with a smile. "May I ask who the others are that would go?"

"As I said three members of my court shall accompany you. They shall be Lord Xavier, Lord Erynion, and Lord Beridhren," he said. These were all friends of hers even though they were hundreds of years her senior.

"Wonderful! Again I am greatly honored to be going father. When shall my companions and I leave for Rivendell?"

"The day after tomorrow." Said the king. He was quite pleased that his daughter would so willingly go. "Now you must go prepare for the journey while I tell the others of this affair. You are dismissed children."

"Goodnight Father," they said simultaneously. They walked gracefully out of the throne room and into the hallway. They were both quite happy. Turin spoke as they walked.

"Well Val it seems all of your hard work has finally paid off!"

"Yes I believe so," she replied smiling," I am so thrilled to be going to Imladris! I have always wished to go there."

"You are so lucky to be going there. I wish I could go as well but I must continue my studies." He said in an annoyed fashion. He was happy for her though.

"Ah yes you shall be king one day," she said realizing why he had been so happy for her before.

"Precisely, now you must go prepare for the journey ahead. And I must go to sleep. I am very tired from our duel." He said humorously. They exchanged goodbyes and went there separate ways.


	2. The Journey to Bree

Valaina awoke early the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and other sound of nature. Quickly she remembered her duty of going to Imladris and got out of bed and started to arrange her thoughts.

She dressed in a beautiful floor-length gown of forest green. This particular dress was of elven fashion and one of her favorites. She then went to eat.

After she ate she went back to her chambers and started to pack for the journey. She packed three sets of armor. One set was heavier than the others. The other two were lighter and allowed her to move more fluidly. Her heavy armor was silver and was engraved with her father's crest. Her lighter armor was mostly black leather and was made especially for her.

She also packed a few dresses two of the style of her people and one like the forest green dress she was wearing.

She walked onto the balcony and looked out over the countryside. She would miss this place while she was gone.

She walked down to the stables and went to find her horse. Thalion had been her horse for five years and was her favorite horse of all. She cleaned her saddle and bridle and then went inside to speak to her companions about the upcoming journey.

She entered the mansion and went to one of the council rooms and stood just outside the door where the three lords she was to go with were arguing about something.

"Well yes Lord Xavier but are you sure she can manage? She is a woman after all." said the Lord Beridhren.

"I believe she is more than capable of making the journey. She may be a woman but she is both strong and wise beyond her years." Said Xavier.

"I agree with Xavier. I believe she will make the journey and come out stronger than the rest of us." Said Lord Erynion with finality. " Besides it is not the journey I am worried about. It is what we will be discussing in the council. 'Tis the weapon of the enemy I speak of."

She then entered the room. "My Lords I could not help but hear part of your argument. What exactly is this weapon?"

Erynion spoke," 'Tis the great ring of Sauron the deceiver. A great evil of which you will learn more when we reach Imladris, my Lady."

"But can you tell me more of it yourself, Lord Erynion?"

"Very well," He said with a smile admiring her curiosity, "A long time ago in the second age of this world..." He then told her all that her knew of the ring and its maker.

She walked through the halls of the mansion thinking of all that she had learned of the Ring of power and all the destruction it had caused by the hand of its maker. She thought it strange that such an object as a ring would cause so much pain and suffering. But she had a glimmer of hope that it would all be right in the end.

The next day they set out for Rivendell just after dawn. Valaina may have been a great warrior and scholar however she was almost as impatient as her father. Before she had died her mother had always said," Daughter, you will get into great trouble if you do not learn to control your impatience!" It was sad that from all of the things she remembered about her mother the most prominent memories were of being scolded. It always made her cheerless to think of it. But this was a subject she did not wish to dwell on she could not let her companions see her in a weakened state.

She finally gave into her impatience around noon the second day during a short break they had taken to water the horses.

"How bloody long is it going to take to reach Rivendell?" she asked with a mixture of annoyance and unwillingness to wait, much like a child waiting to be given candy.

"Well, it should take us about three more days to reach Bree, then it will take about 2 more days to reach the Ford of Bruinin and from there it shouldn't take very long to arrive at the gates. All of that of course depends on when you are finished sulking." Lord Erynion informed her with mock anger. The three men laughed at this while Valaina rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile in the Shire

Frodo was getting ready to set out for Bree with the help of the Gandalf.

"Frodo you must make haste. Every minute lost is to the benefit of the Dark Lord." Gandalf warned in seriousness.

"I am trying t- did you hear something?" Frodo asked as a noise was made just outside the window.

Gandalf walked silently towards the window and looked out, "Confound it all Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?" He exclaimed with a sudden thundering fury.

"I haven't been dropping no eaves Mr. Gandalf Sir! Honest I was just trimming the grass under the window there if you follow me!" Sam replied half scared out of his mind.

"A little late to be trimming the herbs don't you think?" Gandalf said with sarcasm but much calmer than before. "What shall we do with you?"

"Oh please don't hurt me Sir I didn't mean no harm! Please don't turn me into anything unnatural!" Sam said just a worried as before.

"No? I've thought of a better use for you." He said after exchanging a knowing look with Frodo.

"Keep up Samwise!" Gandalf said in mock anger.

"I'm tryin' Mr. Gandalf." Sam said as he was struggling with the luggage up the hill. They walked for about half an hour when Gandalf stopped and looked around.

"I leave you here. I must see the head of me order. He is both wise and powerful. You must go to the village of Bree. I will meet you there. Goodbye Frodo." Gandalf said before he bolted off on his stallion.

Frodo and Sam continued onward towards Bree. They were walking on there merry way when suddenly Sam stopped in front of a cornfield.

"This is it." Sam said leaving Frodo confused," If I take one more step this'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Frodo gave Sam a knowing look," Come on Sam." He said with a smile.

About 10 minutes later they heard voices. Hobbit voices.

" Come on, hurry! We've gotta get out of here!" One of the voices said.

Two hobbits came flying out of the side of the bushes. Simultaneously knocking Sam and Frodo to the ground.

"Frodo? Merry! Its Frodo Baggins!" Pippin said excitedly. Sam pushed merry off of him.

"Pippin! Get off him!" Sam said annoyed.

Then another voice emerged. This voice was that of a very unhappy farmer Maggot who at this time proceeded to chase them off the property. After they escaped the wrath of Farmer Maggot they discussed up coming events. Merry and Pippin decided to accompany Sam and Frodo to Bree where they would meet Gandalf.

They were all debating the fastest way to get to Bree when suddenly an unearthly screech sounded.

"What on earth was that?" Pippin asked a bit shaken.

"I'm not sure but I don't want to find out here in the forest. Lets get out of here!" Sam said quickly. They waited for a minute. When they were sure whatever had made the noise was gone they bolted towards Buckleberry Ferry. Just as they were nearing the ferry a strange black figure atop a black stallion started after them. Four more equally strange creatures soon followed this figure.

Merry, Sam, and Pippin all got onto the ferry and were quickly followed by Frodo who had a very narrow escape. The creatures halted at the waterfront and then turned back to the road.

"How far to the next crossing?" Frodo asked wearily.

"Brandywine Bridge; 20 miles." Merry answered quite shakily.

They made it to Bree. To their dismay they found that Gandalf had not yet arrived. So they settled on waiting for him and booked rooms in a small Inn called the Prancing Pony.

Valaina and her companions reached Bree around dinnertime and decided to stay in an inn in the town. They chose the Prancing Pony, which was apparently famous for its beer.' Men and there beer' thought Valaina. But she didn't blame them she was quite fond of it as well. When they entered the inn they were met by curious glances from the Breelanders.

"You would think they have never seen Avatari." She whispered to Erynion.

"They probably haven't." He replied laughing.

During their meal Valaina noticed four small people enter the inn and ask the innkeeper about something. She normally wasn't one to pry but she was very curious about these children. Like Elves the Avatari have exceptional sight and hearing which allowed her to eavesdrop quite deftly.

The one called Underhill asked the innkeeper about someone by the name of Gandalf. To which the innkeeper said he hadn't seen this person for quite some time. The small ones seemed quite cast down at this. 'This person must be important to them,' she thought.

The little one who had spoken before then asked for a room for himself and his companions. 'Strange that children would stay at an inn by themselves,' she thought confused. She then decided she was being rude and focused her attention to her rapidly cooling meal.


	3. Bree

The ranger watched the four hobbits intently waiting for something to happen when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He had just spotted Valaina and her companions. 'Avatari?' he thought,' in Breeland?' Then he remembered,' Oh of course they must be going to Rivendell for the council of Lord Elrond.'

Valaina suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched and scanned the room. Her eyes landed on a man in a dark cloak. He was smoking a pipe and when she looked at him he quickly averted his gaze.

She too looked away and decided to check on the four children. She saw that three were sitting at the table one was at the bar. The one known as Underhill had called the innkeeper over to the children's table and was asking him something.

The small one asked the innkeeper the exact question she had desired to ask.

"Mr. Butterbur?" He said calling the man over." Who is that man in the corner?" Underhill asked.

"He's one of them rangers. What his right name is I don't know. But 'round here he's known as Strider." Butterbur answered.

"Strider?" He said puzzled by the name," Well thank you Mr. Butterbur that will be all."

The innkeeper left the table to see to his other customers.

* * *

Frodo was examining the ring when he noticed that the fiery letters had completely disappeared. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Pippin saying," Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. Frodo Baggins. He's my first cousin, once removed on his mothers side."

Frodo bolted towards Pippin to stop him before he said anything else foolish. 'Ha Pippin saying something that inst foolish,' he thought to himself,' that shall be the day.' He grabbed Pippin's shoulder and swung him around. He was about to scold him when he stumbled backwards. As he fell, the ring slipped onto his finger. Everything went into grayscale and he started seeing the strange dark creatures from earlier that night.

* * *

Valaina had been watching the little ones for quite sometime when suddenly the one at the bar said," Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. Frodo Baggins." As he said this he pointed to the dark haired boy at the table. 'Is that not the one called Underhill?' she asked herself. Then the one she now knew as Frodo bolted towards the other boy and yelled, "Pippin!" He stumbled backwards and the to her astonishment, he vanished!

'And that is the Hobbit I have been seeking!" Strider thought to himself. Frodo reappeared next to Strider.

"Well Mr. Underhill, you've put your foot in it. Or should I say, your finger?" Strider said with sarcasm along with a I-know-what-you-are-up-to look.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about." Frodo replied trying to seem oblivious.

"Oh yes, you do." The ranger countered." If it isn't to much trouble, I would like a quiet word with you."

"Very well, come over to the table where my friends are sitting later when there aren't many people in the common room. My friends and I will speak with you then." Frodo said.

"Good. By the way, if I were you I would make sure your friends guarded their tongues, Mr. _Baggins_." He said putting emphasis on Frodo's name. He then walked away.

Valaina saw the exchange of words between the two and decided that she would ask the child if everything was all right.

"Excuse me my lords," she said addressing her companions," There is something I must see to."

She walked over to him and said," Was that man causing you any trouble little one?" she said in the most comforting voice she could manage.

"Oh no, all is well my lady." Frodo replied respectfully.

"Are you sure everything is all right? I could talk some sense into him if you wish." She added truly worried about his wellbeing.

"Oh I don't believe that shall be necessary." He said with a smile thankful for her concern. "Thank you, kind lady. I am Frodo, by the way. May I ask your name my lady?" Frodo said convinced that this lady was a friend.

"You may ask little one," She said smiling," I am Valaina of the Avatari." She said with poise. Frodo was stunned. He had only ever heard stories about the Avatari. He had been convinced they were but a myth.

"That is incredible! I have never met an Avatari before. In fact, I was quite sure your people were mythical. No offence." He said worried she may take his words the wrong way.

"None taken." She said laughing. Then she said," I have a question of my own little one."

"Please continue, my Lady." He said with curiosity.

"When I first saw you I was certain that you and your friends were children. But then I noticed the one you called Pippin drinking at the bar. And also you are much too polite for a child." She explained. "So I wonder what of what race are you?" She asked intently.

"I am a hobbit, my Lady. And a Hobbit of the Shire what's more." He answered willingly.

"I have never heard of a hobbit before, but I believe I would like your people from what I have seen of you and your friends." She said sincerely.

"Thank you, my Lady." He said quite pleased with himself for making a good impression on his new friend. "Oh were are my manners would you like to meet my companions?" he asked a little embarrassed.

"Oh I would very much like to meet them." She said.

Frodo introduced her to Merry, Pippin, and Sam. She liked them all very much. Sam was a little skeptical of Frodo's new friend at first but as they talked more he changed his mind completely. Valaina told them stories of her home and her people and they were highly intrigued. However she did not tell them that she was the princess. She had decided it was best to not tell many people of her royalty.

Lord Erynion came to tell her that he and the two other members of their party were leaving for bed." Lady Valaina, myself and our other two companions have decided to turn in for the night. We shall probably leave early tomorrow so it would be best if you did the same soon."

"Very well, my Lord," She said," I shall see you in the morning." They exchanged goodbyes and then Lord Erynion left the common room.

* * *

Strider had been watching Valaina and the hobbits for quite sometime and he was quite sure that she was an ally. For two reasons he thought this. First she was an Avatari, who were known for their hate of the dark lord. Second because he had heard her offer to help Frodo. 'Even if she had offered to talk some sense into me,' he thought laughing to himself. He stood and walked over to the hobbit table.

Sam noticed him approaching there table and said," Who are you and what is your business?"

"My name is Strider and I want to talk to you," the ranger replied.

"What about, Mr. Strider?" Sam inquired.

"A matter of grave importance," he answered cryptically," Actually I would prefer that we moved to a more private location, shielded from unfriendly eyes."

Frodo took over," Very well but if you don't mind I would feel much safer if Valaina were permitted to accompany my friends and I to speak with you."

"Very well," Strider said observing Valaina. Valaina smiled she had a sort of sixth sense about people. She could sense good and bad intentions. And she could tell that Strider, despite his looks, was an ally.

They decided the best place to speak in privacy was the hobbits quarters because not many people were staying in that wing of the inn. They thought that there would be less of a chance of anyone hearing them there.

**A/N: Sorry its such a short chapter! I promise to update again soon!)**


	4. Strider

_Sam noticed him approaching there table and said," Who are you and what is your business?"_

_ "My name is Strider and I want to talk to you," the ranger replied._

_ "What about, Mr. Strider?" Sam inquired._

_ "A matter of grave importance," he answered cryptically," Actually I would prefer that we moved to a more private location, shielded from unfriendly eyes."_

_ Frodo took over," Very well but if you don't mind I would feel much safer if Valaina were permitted to accompany my friends and I to speak with you."_

_ "Very well," Strider said observing Valaina. Valaina smiled she had a sort of sixth sense about people. She could sense good and bad intentions. And she could tell that Strider, despite his looks, was an ally._

_ They decided the best place to speak in privacy was the hobbits quarters because not many people were staying in that wing of the inn. They thought that there would be less of a chance of anyone hearing them there._

* * *

Merry decided that he would go out for a walk to get some fresh air before joining the others. So the rest of the strange group went up to the rooms to discuss whatever it was that Strider wanted to speak with them about. Once they had all gathered in the room they introduced themselves.

"I am Strider, a friend and ally of Gandalf the Grey. You need not be afraid." He said with reassurance. Turning to Valaina he said," You are of the Avatari, are you not?

"Yes I am, now what is this all about, Strider?" She replied wanting to get the bottom of it quickly.

"Firstly, Frodo I would like a little more caution from you...that is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing." He responded blankly.

Strider started to put out the candles and make the room as dark as possible.

"Indeed? I am a hunter and I can usually avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely...that is a rare gift." He said reminding Frodo of his little mishap earlier.

"Are you frightened?" Strider asked the Frodo.

"Well yes, Strider they are being chased by an unknown enemy." Valaina answered for them.

"Well not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

At this moment Merry burst through the door.

"Frodo! Frodo! I've seen them! The black riders! They're here in the village!" Merry exclaimed clearly scared.

"You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They're coming." Strider warned.

"What are they?" Frodo asks.

"They were once men." He quickly glances at Frodo, then looks away and continues quietly, "Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring...drawn to the power of the one...they will never stop hunting you."

"Then we must leave as soon as possible. But I do not know where to go." Frodo said somewhat embarrassed at not knowing what to do.

"I will take you to Rivendell, for that is where Gandalf asked me to take you if he should not arrive before you." Strider replied.

Valaina spoke up, "Rivendell would be the best place to go, and they could protect you there for sometime." She said realizing that was exactly where she would be going in the morning. "I am going to Rivendell. I could accompany you instead of going on with my comrades." She said hoping that if she went the hobbits would feel more at ease. She trusted this Strider character, but she didn't know if the little ones did.

Frodo spoke, "Oh thank you for the offer, Lady Valaina, but are you are you would want to go with us?"

"Yes, definitely Frodo, I would be honored to join you." She said hoping to sound reassuring.

"Very well," said Strider trying to hurry along the conversation," It should take us maybe...three days to reach Rivendell if all goes well.

"Wonderful. Well I will go inform my friends of the change in plans." She said.

"All right." Frodo said glad that he would have someone he could trust with him on the journey. Well he trusted Strider, just not as much as Valaina.

* * *

Early the next morning, the odd little group started out after making a clever escape from the Nazgul the night before. They moved at a steady pace for the first day mostly through the gloomy forest and the fog. As Strider lead Frodo, Sam, Valaina, Merry, and Pippin across the windswept moors, the hobbits suddenly stopped and unstrapped their knapsacks. Strider and Valaina, who were leading the group, turned around surprised at the hobbits' actions.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall." Strider said puzzled.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked a bit shocked.

"You've already had it."

"We've had one, yes...but what about Second Breakfast?"

Strider stared at Pippin blankly, then turned away, shaking

his head. He walked away from them and stopped behind a willowy bush.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry told Pippin with a cast down expression.

"What about Elevenses, Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, Dinner, Supper?...he knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin asked obviously worried.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry told him.

Valaina laughed quietly to herself at the hobbits' antics. Then from behind the bush an apple was thrown to Merry, who deftly caught it. Then another, aimed at Pippin, who is not paying attention, hits him on the forehead. Pippin stumbled as the apple dropped to the ground. Frodo and Sam laughed along with Valaina as Merry threw his apple to Pippin who surprisingly caught it.

"Pippin, come on," Merry said in joking exasperation.

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of trudging through the rainy mores. Valaina felt terribly sorry for the hobbits, who all looked tired, miserable, and hungry. Most of all Pippin who was mourning the loss of his extra meals. 'Such entertaining little people these hobbits are,' She observed. Valaina herself did not feel particularly tired at all, but she owed that to the endurance abilities of her race.

Close to nightfall they started to near Wethertop. When they were about 100 yards away from the base Strider stopped.

"This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight."


	5. The Black Riders

Saruman stood over the Palantir, his hand hovering above the massive eye.

"The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron, Lord of the Earth." Saruman whispered to the Eye. When he said this the black speech of Mordor filled the room. Amidst the harsh, guttural words the voice of Sauron emerged.

"Build me an army worthy of Mordor." Demanded the cruel voice of Sauron. This was all Sauron said. Saruman sat and thought on what he was to do.

About an hour later Saruman was seated at a desk as one of the orc overseers approached him.

"What orders from Mordor, my Lord. What does the eye command?" the orc asked in a foul tone.

"We have work to do." Saruman replied cryptically.

* * *

Gandalf lay unconscious on the cold obsidian floor, when he woke to the sound of ripping and tearing. Rising to his knees and lifting his head, he stood. He found himself stranded at the top of Orthanc. Marooned on the tiny, flat peak, he sees that he is surrounded on all sides of the tower by a sheer 500-foot drop. Another whispering wail rends the air. Gandalf crossed swiftly to the rim and down. To his dismay he saw a group of orcs ripping down one the beautiful trees of Isengard. He looked on in shock as one of the orcs hacked into the base of the tree.

* * *

Saruman stood outside in the rainy night. Watching as the orcs around him chopped down trees for the fires of Isengard. An orc overseer sidled up to him, axe in hand, sweating with exertion, and reported.

"The trees are strong, my Lord. Their roots go deep." He said.

"Rip them all down." Saruman said with no sympathy at all. As they spoke countless more trees were torn down. Gandalf looked on helplessly as this all took place.

* * *

The odd little group hiked up to an indent in the old watchtower. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin collapsed into the small hollow, muddy and worn out. Strider and Valaina walked towards them after taking a quick look around. The ranger walked towards the four hobbits and dropped four small swords at their feet.

"There are for you. Keep them close. Valaina and I are going to have a more thorough look around. Stay here."

Valaina and Strider walked away from the small area they had decided to settle in. The four hobbits talk for a few minutes then Frodo gave into his weariness and decided to go to sleep.

Frodo woke suddenly about thirty minutes later and sniffed the air. He looked around to find Merry, Sam, and Pippin huddled around a small fire.

"What are you doing?" Frodo yelled. 'What were they thinking? A fire would draw attention to them!'

"We're cooking some tomatoes, sausages, and bacon." Pippin said obviously excited about the food. He was quickly followed by Sam who said:

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam said.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Frodo said as he desperately kicked dirt on the fire.

"Oh that's nice! Ash on my bacon!" Pippin said.

Then suddenly a screech sounded! Seconds after the screech five Ringwraiths started running up the steep slope unnaturally quickly.

"GO!" Frodo yelled. The four hobbits grabbed the swords and ran desperately to the summit of Wethertop.

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin raced into a circle of broken stones. The hobbits stood back-to-back in the centre of the ring, waiting for the first assault. Then one by one the five Wraiths appeared wielding gleaming swords. And in the center of the group of Ringwraiths was the Witch King of Angmar! They moved menacingly but slowly towards the four terrified hobbits.

"Back you devils!" Sam yelled as he ran at the wraith in the center of the group.

Sam rushed forward with a cry. He swung his sword at the Witch King, who blocked the blow with his own sword. Sam's blade shattered instantly...the Witch King lashed out with his fist, sending Sam flying. Merry and Pippin, overcome with terror, threw themselves forward. As the Ringwraiths closed in on Frodo...a venomous whisper danced in his head...

Frodo shut his eyes and staggered back, desperately resisting the Wraith's whisperings...his hand went into his pocket and pulled out the ring. The five Ringwraiths utter a chilling screech of excitement. Frodo was suddenly unable to resist the urge to put the ring on and slipped the ring onto his finger. He disappeared. Little did he know that he would only be invisible to his friends. To the Ringwraiths however, he was completely visible.

"No!" Sam yelled.

Frodo found himself in the strange twilight world...he looked at the Ringwraiths, now visible in their true appearance: Five Ghouls dressed in long Grey robes, with white hair, and Pallid, ruthless faces. The Witch King extended a haggard hand towards Frodo, reaching for the ring on his finger. Frodo's trembling hand extended forward as if by the pull of the ring...he slid to the ground, unable to pull his hand away. The witch king snarled and sprung forward. He stabbed at Frodo with a wicked dagger. Frodo winced as the tip of the dagger sunk into his shoulder.

Suddenly, Strider charged at the Ringwraiths, wielding his sword in one hand, and a flaming torch in the other. Then another figure who he identified as Valaina bolted from the direction Strider came from. She, however, did not have a torch but to Frodo's amazement there was fire coming from her hands and her eyes were glowing a bright blue color. She sent a maelstrom of fire towards two of the Wraiths and they ran away completely engulfed in flames. Strider moved in slow motion, visible through a sea of mist. Frodo sunk to the ground. Behind him was a faint image of a Ringwraiths fleeing, as Valaina and Strider fought them off. With draining strength, Frodo managed to pull the ring off his finger. He appeared again and Sam rushed over to him.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled as Frodo cried out in pain. Sam panics as he reaches Frodo, "Mr. Frodo!"

Strider ran to Frodo's side as Valaina finished off the last wraith. The Wraith managed to scratch her right forearm pretty well before she scorched him. The Wraith ran away screeching. She didn't even realize that she had been hurt until she saw the blood. But she ignored it and ran to try and help Frodo.

"Help him strider!" Sam pleaded.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." He said in a grim manor. The cruel blade suddenly melted...vanishing into the air like smoke. Strider threw the hilt down in disgust.

"Do something!"

"This is beyond my skill to heal." He quickly glances towards Valaina hoping she might have better luck, but she shook her head sadly. The he continued urgently, "He needs elvish medicine." He lifts Frodo onto his back.

Strider jogged along grimly carrying Frodo with Valaina directly behind him. Sam, Merry, and Pippin were running to keep up with the two much stronger beings. The little ones all carried torches for protection as they ran.

"Hurry!" Strider urged.

"We are six days from Rivendell!" Frodo groaned at the sound of this. " He'll never make it!"

Frodo feverishly called for Gandalf as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

* * *

Gandalf sat on the tower waiting for something to happen. As he sat he saw a moth flying around him. His hand suddenly moved at lightning speed as he snatched the moth. Gandalf brought his hand close to his face and opened it. The moth sat on the palm of his hand as Gandalf muttered strange words in a foreign tongue. The moth seemingly understood the words and fluttered away with purpose.

* * *

Frodo's eyes flickered open, clouded and rimmed with red, his brow beaded with sweat.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked worried.

"No. He is passing into the shadow realm. He will soon become a wraith like them." As Strider said this an unearthly screech sounded and Valaina flinched at the noise but regained composure immediately. She thought that she needed to be strong for the hobbits.

"They are close." Said Valaina anxiously. Frodo then gasped in sudden pain at the sound of another screech.

Strider racked his mind trying to think of anything that could help. Then he spoke urgently, "Sam, do you know the athelas plant?"

Sam looks at him blankly. "Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil." Strider said using its common name.

"Kingsfoil, aye, that's a weed." Sam said understanding.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Strider continued urgently. Sam a Strider rushed away to find the athelas for Frodo's wound. Valaina stayed behind and tried to calm Merry and Pippin.

Strider and Sam desperately search the dark forest floor for the Athelas plant. Strider suddenly saw what they were looking for. He moved to one knee to pluck the small white flower when suddenly he felt a sword blade touch his neck.

"What is this? A ranger caught off his guard?" asked figure as strider slowly looked up.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger! Well it's not really a cliffhanger if you've seen the movie lol**


	6. Rivendell

Frodo was breathing hard, desperately ill. From his half conscious point of view he saw a shimmering figure in white leap off a horse and rush towards him. The figure spoke to him in a language that was not his own though he understood it plainly.

"Frodo, im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Losto beth nin, tolo dan nan galad."(Frodo, I am Arwen. I have come here to help you. Here my voice, come back to the light)

Frodo closed his eyes and started breathing a little more calmly, and the woman appeared in her earthly form. She now appeared as an elf woman with tussled hair, probably from riding, and dressed in slightly mud splattered riding clothes.

"Who is she?" Pippin asked quietly.

Then Arwen spoke to the injured hobbit, " Frodo?"

"She's an elf." Sam said answering Pippin's question.

"He's fading...he's not gong to last. We must get him to my father." Arwen said speaking to Strider who quickly lifts him up and onto the horse that Arwen rode in on. "I have been looking for you for two days." She said still speaking to Strider.

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin asked.

"Probably to Rivendell but more quickly." Valaina answered him.

"There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." Arwen said still speaking with only Strider.

"Dartho guin Berian...rych le ad tolthathon." (Stay with the hobbits...I'll send horses for you.) Strider spoke in a language the hobbits could not understand. Valaina could understand them though.

Arwen snatched the reins before he could then said, "Hon mabathon. Rochoh ellint im." (I'll take him. I'm the faster rider.) Strider clamps his hand over Arwen's.

"Andelu I ven." (The road is too dangerous.)

"Frodo Fir. Ae anthradon I hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." (Frodo fades. If I can cross the river, the power of my people can protect him.)

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked Valaina quietly.

"They are deciding on who should take Frodo to Rivendell. The elf is winning the argument." She said trying to lighten the mood.

Then Arwen spoke again looking into Strider's eyes. "I do not fear them." Valaina didn't know anything about the relationship between Strider and Arwen but he could tell that it was hard for Strider to let this woman go in his stead.

"Arwen...ride hard, don't look back." Strider said.

Arwen looked down at Strider as she supported Frodo with one arm. Then she urged her horse on.

"Noro lim, Asfaloth. Noro lim!" Arwen told the horse.

Then Sam said, " What are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there."

Asfaloth bolted away, bearing Arwen and Frodo into the night.

Strider, Valaina, and the hobbits trudged onward towards Rivendell. It did not take as long as Valaina had thought it would take, however to the hobbits it seemed to take a lifetime. They reached Rivendell about a day and a half after the incident on Wethertop. When they reached Rivendell they were greeted by a group of elves who had been awaiting their arrival. They intrigued Valaina. She thought they were the most graceful race besides her own. As she observed the elves, she noticed that they were all looking at her like she was something out of the ordinary. She thought that it might be her Avatari armor. She had chosen to wear one of the smaller sets of armor she had brought with her from home. She then dismissed these thoughts and looked around again. Then she spotted a familiar face.

"Lord Erynion!" she called out.

"Ah! Lady Valaina!" He said walking in her direction.

"It is good to see you again! How was your journey from Bree? I trust it was better than mine." She said smiling.

"Ah yes I believe it was. Well it was quite boring actually. I wish for a bit of adventure." He said almost with envy. Lord Erynion was the closest in age to her in the group of Avatari that had come to Rivendell. He was 325 and was one of her best friends. She was glad to see that he had had a more fortunate journey than she. Then he spotted the bloodstain on her arm.

"My lady, what happened to your arm?" He queried.

"Oh it was nothing really. I was fighting off one of the Ringwraiths and the wretched thing scratched my arm with its sword. I had completely forgotten about it." She said recounting the event.

"Well I must take you to the healers. The wound may be more significant than you think, my Lady." He said worried about her.

She did not want to argue with him since she knew he wouldn't give in. So she rolled her eyes and went along with him realizing that she could check up on Frodo.

Erynion led her to the healing wing where she had her arm looked at. The healer said that it was too bad and should heal in a few days but might leave a scar. 'Ha battle scars,' Valaina thought, ' wonderful.'

She thanked the healer and walked out of the room with Erynion.

"If you will excuse me I must find Frodo." She said.

"Very well." He said smiling as she walked away.

A bright light suddenly flares...Frodo squeezes his eyes shut, gasping.

Then in a slightly frightened voice he says, "Where am I?"

A familiar voice answers back, "You are in the House of Elrond, and it is ten o'clock in the morning on October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know."

Frodo's eyes flicker open to find that he is lying in bed next to an open window as dappled sunlight plays on richly carved timbers. He hears the sound of a nearby waterfall as it drifts through the Vista of Fir Trees. The he realizes that Gandalf is sitting next to him.

"Gandalf!" he exclaims in weak relief.

"Yes, I'm here and you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. You have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit." Gandalf said in good spirits.

Frodo sits up, looking at Gandalf questioningly and says, "What happened Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?"

"I'm sorry Frodo." Gandalf says a little troubled, he then looks away remembering. "I was delayed." Gandalf remembers his less than cordiale encounter with the newly turned evil Saruman.

"Gandalf? What is it?" Frodo asks concerned.

"Nothing Frodo." Gandalf says not wanting to burden Frodo with his memories.

At that moment Sam rushed in wanting to see Frodo.

"Ah Frodo, Frodo! Bless you, you're awake!" Sam said relieved.

"Sam has hardly left your side." Gandalf says.

"We were worried about you. Weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?" Sam says happy to see Frodo's recovery.

"Ah yes very. By the skills of Lord Elrond you are beginning to mend." As Gandalf said this Elrond materialized at Frodo's side smiling.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."

As Valaina walked through the halls she admired to architecture and decoration of the elven buildings. She rounded a corner and almost ran in to Merry and Pippin.

"Lady Valaina!" Pippin exclaimed soon followed by Merry who said the same.

"Hello my friends! What have you been up to?"

"We are looking for Frodo. Do you have any idea where he is?"

Before she could answer Merry chimed in, "Oh there's Strider let's ask him!"

They small group walked over to there friend.

"Strider do you know where Frodo is?" Valaina asked.

"Ah yes I do! Would you like me to lead you to him?"

"Yes very much!" The hobbits said happily. Strider led them to Frodo's room. Then he quickly left to do something else. Valaina opened the door and the hobbits ran in to see Frodo. She followed in a more controlled manor. She walked into the room and saw that it was large and filled with bright colors of beige and white and other fall colors that were upbringing and happy. She saw Frodo laying on a large bed on the right side of the room from her perspective.

Frodo saw Valaina and smiled at her then spoke a bit more weakly than normal.

"Lady Valaina!" Frodo said in quiet excitement.

"Hello Frodo! Its good to see that you are awake. We were all worried about you." She said happy to see that he was alive.

"Yes apparently I made a narrow escape. None of us would have made it out alive if it wasn't for you and Strider." He said." Thank you." He said smiling.

"Oh it was nothing." She said humbly. "I could not let those awful creatures get away with stabbing you and scaring you all half to death." She said with a mix of seriousness and humor. Frodo smiled at this.

"Lady Valaina, I would like to speak with you in private." Gandalf said in his normal way.

"All right." She said wondering what he would need to speak with her about.

They walked out of the room and towards the gardens. They continued to walk through the gardens as the spoke.  
"Now you know my name. But I am not aware of yours. May ask what it is?"

"I am known to the hobbits as Gandalf, but I have other names as well. You may call me Gandalf." He said in a kind voice which she liked. "Now as to your name, I know more about you than your name." He continued.

"What more do you know, Gandalf?" she asked.

"I know that not only are you an Avatari, you are the Avatarian Princess." He continued.

Her eyes flashed blue. "Yes that is true. "She said believing that she could trust the wizard. "I haven't told the little ones. Should I tell them?"

"Only if you believe it is the right thing to do. And I believe that you are wise enough to decide for yourself. Now I have things that I must see to. Goodbye Lady Valaina."

"Goodbye Gandalf." She said smiling. She liked this Wizard he was kind and everyone seemed to like him.

Valaina continued to walked through the gardens for a few minutes then decided she would go to one of the practice fields to work on her element skills. When she reached the practice area she started to practice. She walked over to a small stream and watched the water flow and moved her right hand over the water. She raised her hand a few inches and the water moved up with it. She moved backwards and started to move the water around her. She fashion it into a swirly sort of thing and sent it in the direction of a large tree. It crashed into the tree. She continued to practice for about half an hour then decided to go and wash up for dinner.

She walked back to her room quietly observing her surroundings. Her hair was slightly tussled from practicing but she had caught her reflection in the water and thought she looked fine. As she walked she passed the group of men from Gondor who all turned and watched her as she walked by. Apparently she looked a bit more than fine. Valaina was about 5"9 which was average for her race. She had long beautiful brunette hair and emerald eyes that flashed a neon blue color when she had extreme emotions. Like her mother before her, she was probably the most beautiful woman in her kingdom. She was a bit annoyed by her looks however because she believed they caused men to not take her seriously.

Valaina was wearing one of her more formfitting armor sets. She liked this one very much because it had sentimental value. Her father had had it made for her for her 200th birthday. This was a significant date for her because it was the anniversary of when her mother died. The armor itself wasn't really armor. It was mostly black leather with some silver plating and a black cape, and she loved it. She had a sword which was made of silver and steel. This sword had her fathers crest on it and she liked it very much because it reminded her of her home.

She continued to walk to her room as she was unexpectedly tapped on the shoulder. She spun on her heal to see who was behind her.

"My Lady, forgive me for interrupting you. Might I ask your name?" the man asked.

"I am Valaina of the Avatari. And you are?" She replied.

"I am Boromir son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor." The man replied.

"Ah I see. And you have come with the group of men from Gondor for the council, yes?"

"Yes I have. How many of your people have come to the council?"

"Four including myself." She said.

"And I understand that you travelled with the ranger and the four hobbits but not with your comrades."

"Yes, and what an adventure that turned out to be." She said laughing.

"I am sure, my Lady." He said hanging on her every word. 'what an attractive woman.' He thought to himself.

She thought this man would be a good friend but she didn't trust him yet. By looking into a persons eyes Valaina could tell what kind of relationship she would have with that individual. She looked deep into Boromir's eyes and well, she didn't see what she wanted to see. She looked away and decided to try to get away from him to insure that she would not further attach herself to him. At this moment Erynion came around the corner and saw the two of them. He walked towards Valaina.

"My Lady, did you find your little companions?" He said jokingly. He stood next to her in a somewhat protective stance because he didn't yet know Boromir and didn't know if he could be trusted.

Happy that Erynion had shown up when she needed him she said, "Why, yes I did, my Lord," she turned towards Erynion. Then remember that the two men had not been introduced she spoke again looking at Boromir. "Lord Boromir this is Lord Erynion, one of my comrades from Avaria. And Lord Erynion this is Boromir son of Denethor, steward of Gondor."

The three spoke for about fifteen minutes then Valaina excused herself to change for dinner.

**A/N: I realized that I hadn't given a name to where the Avatari live so the name is now Avaria. I think it sounds pretty cool, but what do I know... please review and tell me what you think of the name and anything else you found interesting. Thank you! :D**


End file.
